


A Soul Too Kind For Heaven

by The_Night_Owl



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Night_Owl/pseuds/The_Night_Owl
Summary: When a stranger falls seemingly from the sky into the forest of Inkwell Isles, it causes quite a ripple throughout the small community. News spreads fast in such close quarters, and with the recent downfall of the local antagonist-- the Devil himself, everyone feels pretty excited at the prospect of a new face around to say hi.Only, this stranger, had to come from somewhere. Right? Where could that "somewhere" be? And what ripples could this stranger possibly cause to the small world of the Isles?





	1. Starting From Zero

I don't really like that dark, but I do like the cold. I'd always prefer to be too cold than too hot. Which is a shame since light places are usually warm. Or at least, warmer than places hidden in the shade.

 This place was light. I could tell even without opening my eyes that it was, because I could feel it. The light dancing on my skin. Though for some reason, I couldn't really recall anything else about it. Where I was, that is. Or, now that I thought about it, anything at all.

 Who was I?

 If I could have willed myself to move as I wished, I would have shot up right there and then. A reaction of pure panic. Though I found myself unable to do so, well, not quite. I _could_ move. Only, doing so hurt. A lot. Too much to entertain thoughts of doing it again.

 I'd been lying here for... A long time? I think. It's quite hard to tell, since I still hadn't opened my eyes. It felt timeless there, as though the very concept held no power where I was laying. I wondered, how did I get here? Where _was_  here?

 I felt like, some part of me, something on the base level, running on instinct, was trying to make me do something. Compulsively, I found myself opening my mouth, though no sound came out. Though I was aware that sound should have been, but it didn't. I couldn't remember how to make it, though somehow I knew I could. At least, I used to. I was aware that there was something I had forgotten, but for the life of me I couldn't imagine what that could be. Perhaps it was something to do with why I was there, and why everything below my neck felt so... Numb. No. Not numb. Just hurting. A lot. 

 A dull, excruciating pain throbbed through my spine. Blooming into everything else like wildfire. With sparkling pin needles of white hot agony thrown in along select points in my joints. Each and every twitch sending flares of electricity through my nerves. Had I hurt myself somehow? Well, obviously I had been hurt yes, but how? It felt like my entire body had been slammed into something hard. Something was most definitely broken too, and as my attention wandered the length of my body, I suddenly became aware of a horrific burning sensation just under my shoulder blades. I could even smell scorched... Something, and by the feeling of it, it was my own flesh. The charred skin crackling and tight. It would have felt almost like a blessing, distracting me from the rest of my weary body, if it hadn't hurt such a deal greater.

 A pitiful groaning rumbled from my chest, a rattling cough following shortly after. In my hacking, I finally managed to push myself up from the ground. Muscles tensing uncontrollably in my abdomen, and my fingers slipped a little on the soft carpet of grasses beneath my hands. Wheezing until my lungs demand for air became too much for my body to allow me time to recover, and sucking in greedy breaths almost felt more painful than the choking.

 It took a few minutes for me to ride out the fit, and when it finally finished, I was left feeling even more exhausted than how I'd started. Cracking open my eyelids, blinking out the light which abruptly invaded my vision. Tears seeping through the cracks and rolling down my cheeks. I felt dreadful. What had happened to me? More importantly, what should I do now? I don't even know where to begin about _beginning_ , I was terrified, and so very confused.

 Well, there was nothing to be gained sitting around. With a grunt for my efforts, I somehow managed to push myself up to my feet. Teetering dangerously back as my balance shifted, and my arms pinwheeled in my attempts to keep myself upright. My flailing hands unexpectedly caught against a low hanging branch, and my feet skittered against the ground as I fraught to keep what little balance I had. Then came another challenge, putting one foot in front of the other. All the while with my legs buckling like a newborn deer. While I couldn't remember ever seeing myself or anyone else do so, I found it miraculous nevertheless that people made this look so easy. Only, I'd never seen that, so how did I know this?

If I'd taken a the time to survey my surroundings I probably would have wondered what so many feathers were doing littering the empty clearing.

 After my initial struggle, it took me no time at all to familiarize myself with my limbs. I felt strange, though the idea of carrying myself on my feet felt normal, it also felt strange. As though the idea was natural, but applying it to myself wasn't. Though my legs offered no complaint as I continued to do so. If at first a little unsteady. I quite enjoyed the feeling of the soft mosses between my toes. It felt strangely warm, and the earthy scent of the forestry around me gave the place an enchanting feel to it. This place was brimming with life.

 Somewhere close by, I could almost swear I could hear something bubbling, like the sound of water trickling against rock. Perhaps a stream? Ooh the sound of something wet was appealing. My face felt terribly grimy, and my throat felt even worse. Tongue sitting like a dried out slug in my mouth. In the end I couldn't find a clear pathway towards the noise, but I soon improvised, crawling through a couple of unruly hedgerows, swatting away a few thorny branches that still managed to snap back into my face. Unfortunately, the water was a lot closer to me than I'd envisioned, and instead of coming up cleanly on the other side, what happened instead was I slipped on the slick mud of the banks, and rather ungracefully tumbled headfirst into the steam. Which, quite luckily for me, was shallow enough for me to sit upright with my head well above the surface.

 Ah, well. That could've gone better. At least I couldn't complain about feeling grimy anymore. Though now the--the dress, I had been wearing was ruined. Though, if i was being completely honest it looked like it had been ruined enough without my help. Torn to tatters, until it could no longer really be called a dress. Instead it had been reduced to rags--rags which now clung against me like a second skin. The water was a godsend at it ran down my throat. Hand too shaky to cup it, so I'd resorted to plunging my face right in, and relished the feeling of the cool liquid running down my throat. It was refreshing, and invigorated me in a way that something so simple probably shouldn't have. I couldn't help it, I just felt so pleased even by something so simple. Maybe I was just easy to please? Was that really such a bad thing?

 "Oh _my_ " a voice suddenly interrupted the quiet, and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been a little startled. I must have jumped a good solid foot in the air, a small squeak escaping my lips before I could correct it.

 The voices owner was quick to make herself visible. Stepping out from the trees a lot more daintily than I could ever manage, slender legs adorned in pretty red heels. A woman had presented herself before me, standing tall in spite of her relatively small stature, and she was very obviously female, with deep brown hair tied neatly into a tight bun, long eyelashes framing deep black eyes, and a pointed nose at the center of her rounded face. Her complexion overall much outshone my own, while I looked a sickly shade of white, she had a beautiful rose-colored tint to her skin. Her wrists decorated with golden bangles, and a dress (in much better condition) much like what I imagined mine had resembled fitting snugly around her slim frame, the same bright crimson to match her feet. I found myself concluding her to be quite a radiant kind of pretty, and ignoring the deeply concerned frown on her face, she exuded a confidence that I imagined could move mountains if she so wished.

 "Grimm was right! There really _was_ something--that was you, right? You fell--you certainly _look_ like you took a tumble--my, are you alright?" she pondered, only snapping out of the haze after I shifted from my place seated in the stream to stand. Stumbling a little as I did. The flowing current did wonders against my balance. 

"whoa! Easy, alright? You look like you've gone one too many rounds with Goops" she quipped, though the joke went way over my head. She had a very prim and proper accent, which suited her dress sense quite nicely. 

Given the chance, I would've asked what she meant by that strange sentiment. Though I barely had the chance to. That, and I still couldn't seem to make a sound pass my lips. 

 Almost as if a flip had been switched, she was right beside me. Flitting to my side in a flash and carefully laying a steadying hand at my shoulder. I tried to nod in thanks, though my gratitude was interrupted as her hand wandered just a little too far down my back, fingers ghosting over the sore flesh there. I flinched violently, sending sparks of fresh pain throughout my body, and she murmured a fluttery apology through a toothy grin. Chuckling as she ducked around me to see what the problem was.

The grin slid off her face like a dropping rock. Expression morphing into something ashen. Something much more intense than the mild worry that had she'd worn moments before.

 "man, this was not how I saw my day going, we need to get that looked at" she almost whispered, gripping my shoulders with both hands. Demeanor now entirely serious. Something needed to be looked at? What did she mean by that? And why didn't I like that edge in her voice? It frightened me, a lot, I'd woken, almost as if I'd been born into the world such a small while ago. Now I was being swept away into the noise, a loud world that I felt so ill prepared for.

 At least now the choice had been taken away from me. Now I didn't have to worry about what to do next, and as I was ushered away from the quiet, that small thought felt just a little comforting.


	2. Patching Things Up

On second thought, maybe being swept away by this unknown woman wasn't such a good thing after all. It had been peaceful back--wherever I'd been. Serene, and I couldn't help but keep glancing back longingly at the stillness. 

 That was not to say I didn't enjoy this woman's company. No. Far from it in fact. She was a pleasure to travel with, even if her constant fretting was a bit daunting. So much attention directed my way didn't feel very nice, but now entirely unwelcome. From the sounds of this mystery woman, she was all to eager to make merry with strangers like me. Or maybe that was because this particular meeting was wrought with unusual circumstances. 

 Soon after making our way out from the forest, feeling mildly put off by the reassuring walls of greenery dwindling and eventually trickling out. I felt very out in the open. Though the strange woman in red was quick to offer a distraction of sorts, and i gratefully indulged. Enjoying myself despite being terrified out of my wits. 

"oh, yes, sorry- i quite forgot to introduce myself didn't I? I'm Hilda, Berg, you uh, you aren't much of a talker are you?" she commented as she made an absent-minded introduction. Waving the formality off with a careless flick of the wrist. I would've offered up a response if i had figured out how to. Though even though i may have gotten a handle on walking, it seemed speaking was proving to be a little more challenging. Though I could still nod, a sheepish attempt at trying to make her understand i wasn't trying to be rude, at least. This seemed to be enough for her though, as she then took that as an invitation to continue babbling as we both walked. At that moment i decided, i quite liked this woman, and if there were others like her as she was insinuating, then i guessed i also liked people. Though in reality, so far, there wasn't all that much i had decided to dislike. The one thing solidly topping that one short list being pain, and maybe waking up. Oh, and being frightened. Yes, that too. Also, for some reason, i couldn't quite take my eyes off the odd headgear resting atop her head. My eyes kept wandering up to it, entranced by the shiny pointy thing that turned in the breeze. 

 "So where is it you come from anyhow? I've never seen your face before... At least, I don't think i have--" Hilda wondered, though for some reason it felt more like she was talking to herself than me. Her brows furrowed in concentration for a beat, before she shook her head sharply, declaring "no I definitely don't know you" with more conviction, as if confirming it to herself. 

 She continued to occupy my ear as we walked.  Part of me still wanted to turn away, but a large part of me felt an undeniable curiosity at such a sight. 

Now that the wall of trees was no longer obstructing my view, i now saw that rather that being on what i had assumed to be a continent, we were actually stood on what looked to be an island. One that stretched further than my eyes could follow, but i could feel the sea nearby. There were a few colourful looking tent like structures and booths surrounding the plaza that the forest had bled into. Though there were too many forms wandering the pathways for everyone to live nearby, so i guessed that perhaps they lived elsewhere. Maybe on the other side of that forest area we'd just come from? 

 A few unusually large flowers sat dotted around the ground nearby a quaint house, which held a strong resemblance to a cupcake. It even had colourful sprinkles on its roof, with consisted of a fluffy looking frosting of some sort, but probably wasn't anything edible. To the right stood a large ferris wheel, and though I had no memory of ever seeing one before, i somehow knew it's purpose, and i found myself pulling away, wanting to play on the brightly colored contraption. Eyeing it with childlike excitement that Hilda seemed to take amusement from, a kindly smile taking over her features as she took in the sparkle in my eyes. She gently ushered me away from the wonderful toy though, "we can always come back for that, we need to get you seen too first" she instructed. I complied easily, eager to drink in the sights ahead. 

A colourful parasol stood at the center, and up ahead, an opening revealed the center of this strange little community, with a grand looking tree sitting center stage. Pride of place in all of its multicolored glory, adorned with balloons in place of leaves. 

 A little too ahead of myself, I shook loose from Hilda's feather light hold. Skipping towards the centerpiece in more of a hobbling fashion. The uncontrollable urge to touch it filling my mind, and blooming in my fingers as i reached a hand forwards. Only, my intentions switched midway through, as i quickly became aware of how little motor functions i possessed in my legs. Unable to stop myself from rushing forwards, my momentum carried me to run solidly into the trunk, my hand doing little to cushion the impact. Slamming into it a top speed and landing on my backside with a quiet "oof". 

 I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks in embarrassment, though even in spite of this, i couldn't stop the laugh bubbling past my lips. No tangible sound escaped, nothing more than a breathy chuckle, but my shoulders where wracking with the force of my mirth. A tear squeezing past my eyelids as i gratefully took the hand offered to me, and Hilda joined in my display as she pulled me to my feet with impressive ease. 

 "what was all that about?" she giggled, dusting me off with the care of an elder sibling. 

_I wanted to touch the colours!_

Ah, the sound didn't come out. How does she do that? 

"well, just be more careful okay? Yeesh, you're gonna give me a heart attack" she scolded, an odd edge to her voice that i couldn't put my finger on. Like she was upset, though i couldn't understand why. Maybe she was worried? Well, she had a point. You should never test the depth of the water with both feet. Though i suppose good judgment comes from bad experience, and a lot of that comes from bad judgment, and i had neither right at that moment...other than bad judgement. And then it occurred to me that i was already injured, and she'd already expressed a great deal of concern for my well-being. Maybe putting myself at further risk could be considered inconsiderate to her in hindsight. 

Nodding bashfully seemed to satisfy her. Though her mouth twisted to the side a little oddly, like she wanted to say something, but didn't know how to get it out. I knew this because i could relate, but maybe not for the same reasoning as her. 

 It took a little longer for us to make it to--well. Wherever Miss Hilda wanted to take me, I presumed. In fact, we even crossed another bridge to get to a third island! It was a lot of walking, and I was very careful to keep by the kind lady's side. I didn't want to upset her again, and I was actually very grateful to hand over the reigns to her. She obviously knew what she was doing! At least, she knew more than I did, so it was pretty set in stone that I trusted her to take care of me. Which itself was a very admirable thing of her to do. I wonder, had I been as impressive as this woman? In my previous life. Had I even had one to begin with? 

 Unfortunately, in my state, it quickly became apparent that I wasn't in the best state to travel. I know this because just as we reached the entrance to the third island--a large town that looked very neat and soft colored in comparison to the last. My legs buckled from right underneath me, without any warning. In fact, I was just as surprised at me dropping like a rock as Hilda was. Sure, I mean, I didn't feel too well yes, and I'd be lying if I had said I wasn't feeling quite dizzy. And I did hurt all over, and--wait. I had a point, where had I been going with that thought? 

 In fact. When had we gotten here? It felt as though I'd barely even blinked, and I was suddenly standing--or rather, being help up, by a strong pair of... Not-Hilda's hands. Alarmed, my eyes groggily rolled about too fast for my brain to keep up with what I was even seeing, until they finally settled back on that familiar face. She was stood, hovering just an arms length away from me. A very troubled looking smile marring her pretty features. 

 I didn't like that. It wasn't right, she looked much nicer smiling. Was she making that face because of me? Was it me that had made her look so upset again? 

Could I make it do the opposite? 

 "--Your name?" a voice snapped my attention back towards... Umm, the person holding me upright. I only caught the backhand of their words, and sheepishly turned my gaze back to a warm, but professionally stern, pair of eyes. Eyes that seemed to have smaller copies of themse--oh, no wait, those were just more eyes. Wow, this person had a lot of eyes, they must have been able to see splendidly. Heheh, splendid, that was such a funny word. Wowie, I felt very dizzy. It was fun only I hurt a lot too, and that wasn't as fun. 

 "Hunnie, I need you to try and focus on me, alright?" the voice interrupted again. This time, there was a sense of undeniable authority in their voice, which I decided was leaning towards masculine. 

 It sounded like they were talking to a child, calm, and slow. Putting emphasis on each word they spoke as though trying to talk to someone who couldn't speak their tongue. 

 "Here, you're alright, you collapsed on the way here, you're fine, but I need you to let me check you over" they pacified. Tentatively ushering you over to what looked like a counter top, but with a clean white6cloth draped over its surface. I easily complied, too disoriented to really argue, even if I had wanted to. The voice continued, and I finally glanced up to take notice of its owner. Finding a face full of sleek, short, shiny black fur. A flat muzzle hidden behind a carefully placed surgical mask, under which something kept twitching. Something fine, and long, like whiskers. 

 "I'm Doctor Beowolf, can you tell me you name?" he pried, as he carefully lifted your arms, eyeing them both studiously. Poking and prodding at a few scratches and dark patched of my skin, shooting me apologetic looks every time I winced. I shook my head, both because I couldn't answer, and I couldn't speak to answer even if I had one. 

 A doctor hmm? Maybe that was why he was wearing that over his face, to catch shedding hair from bothering his patients? So it was a hygiene thing? I couldn't help then being curious as to what was under it. 

 "I found her wandering around Elder Kettle's place, I don't know how long she'd been sulking around there either" Hilda commented, looking very relieved to have handed me over to what she evidently felt as more capable hands. "I don't think she could've been there all that long, with those boys runnin' about the place but...", she trailed off. 

 "But nevertheless, she was out there all this time untreated, yes, yes, you did well bringing her over here Miss. Berg" The doctor finished for her, though his eyes were focused on something worlds apart from the conversation. His prodding hands paying great attention to my ribs and legs, paying little mind to the small cuts and scraped, but taking great interest to the patches of angry, black and blue flesh. 

 I heard fabric rustle next to my ear as he opened his muzzle to speak again, but it was that particular moment, a gloved, furry paw ghosted over the tender flesh between my shoulder blades, and without my consent, my body jolted. Violently. A detail the doctor took great interest too, though his eyes had widened into almost perfect circles, the incredible gold of his iris's overtaking his eyes, as his slitted pupils constricted into nearly nothing. Clearly alarmed. 

 "Sorry for that Miss, I take it you're quite sore there?", I nodded, shuddering at the aftershock, the sting still fresh in my senses. Like rubbing salt and lemon juice into an open wound, "would you mind if I take a look?" he asked tentatively, and I easily complied. Nodding, before pushing myself forwards to plop unsteadily onto the cold floor, grabbing for the tattered hem of my clothing, dragging it up across my stomach--before a familiar hand harshly yanked it back down. 

 I blinked numbly, before my eyes guiltily swiveled up to find Hilda's cherry-red face. I must've done something wrong, since she looked quite... Not upset, but embarrassed? On my behalf? Her smile was unnaturally wide and crooked, and I turned to find the doctor in a similar state of flustered distress. 

 "Th- that's perfectly alright Miss, I can examine you just as as well as you are" he stammered, an amused but still relatively sheepish composure. He seemed all too eager to move to my back, out of my line of sight, while Hilda simply sighed all too heavily, shaking her head at me, with that same wobbly grin still plastered across her face. 

 "Sweetie, you're adorable, but I swear you have no sense of self preservation, do you?" 

...No? Yes? I think she complimented me, but somehow I also feel as though I'd just been scolded again. 

 I focused on Hilda as I tried to ignore the gritty fabric rubbing against all the wrong places. It felt as though it was slowly grating away the skin like grinding rough rock against cement. It was thanks to that I caught the woman's eyes light up like a lighthouse, and suddenly she was standing centimeters from myself, hands excitedly patting her--knees? Oh my. I don't know how I hadn't noticed until then but, she-she appeared to be floating on... What looked like small cloud. Perched right on top of it as though it were an ordinary chair. 

 I wasn't able to keep my eyes on it for long, as fascinated as I was by the sight, as Hilda demanded my attention.

 "You can't speak, yes, but can you write?". 

 Write? I didn't think I knew how to write, or read for that matter. But why did I know what those things were? Regardless I shook my head, and Hilda almost instantly deflated. 

"That's a real shame Miss, because I was really hoping to get some answers on what happened to you, this is bad" 

 "How bad are we talking here Doc?" hilda asked, shifting anxiously on her physics-defying cloud. 

 "well what I've seen certainly explained why she was so wobbly on those legs of hers, I thought the muscled looked rather underdeveloped, but I just assumed it to be some form of malnutrition with the state she's in". 

 Distantly, muffled by the hallway of walls. I thought I heard some roudy sort of commotion taking place--well I wasn't exactly conscious whilst I had been brought in here so I wasn't certain where. But it sounded... Angry, someone, somewhere inside pf the building, was roaring about something to do with being refused treatment. Judging on the furious voices accompanying it, that person wasn't a very popular customer, at all. 

"--But that's not the case, look here". Something behind me fumbled around with the shredded rags on my back. The filthy material tickled at the skin just below my ribs, just short of my spine, and I struggled to stop myself fidgeting at the sensation. Somehow it felt like I was supposed to stay very still. 

  "See those two bumps?" I felt a finger trail around the sore part of my back, just narrowly avoiding the danger zone. In which I'd have very much appreciated never be touched again. "I'm willing to bet my license those are--or were wings, you can see the corresponding muscles along here, looks like something damn near burnt them off". 

  A female gasp, a very traumatized kind of sound, that did not at all make me feel good about my situation. "W-wings? Is there any chance they could grow back?", the woman sounded personally horrified. And it was assured that I felt much worse, clearly Hilda--whilst doing so unintentionally, did not see that panicking about an injury right in front of said injured person was not the best idea. Since, now, I felt so, so very far beyond worried. 

 The doctor seemed hesitant, but relented wearily. It appeared that giving bad news, was not an aspect of his job that he enjoyed. "I'm afraid not, they're limbs, and most people can't heal arms and legs. All I can really do is clean the wound up and make it so it heals over, I'm sure you're in a lot of pain". 

 The doctor then moved to collect an assortment of bottles and tools that I didn't know much about, other than I really hoped they weren't intended to be used on me. Meanwhile, Hilda had migrated back to my front, and had both my hands clasped in hers. Big, fat tears welling in her pretty black eyes, and I found myself floundering to offer her comfort. Mouth moving with no audio coming out, like a fish out of water, desperately gasping for air. "Oh you poor dear! I couldn't even dream of parting with the sky and the stars, it must be d-devastating!" she lamented, pressing our combined ball of fists to her chest in a rather theatrical display, that I was very glad for, when i felt an incredible stinging spread across my--wing... Nubs? And Hilda promptly shot a glare on my behalf at the man behind me as she felt my fingers clench within hers, and he murmured an apology as he worked, smearing a sickly smelling ointment across my wounds. After a short while though, I found that the tingling feeling accompanying the foul smelling concoction brought with it a much welcomed feeling of relief. A cold kind of numbing, and with every second of fading pain, I sagged deeper and deeper into the stool. Melting into a puddle of relatively pain-free bliss. 

 It briefly occurred to me, that until then. I'd never experienced what it was like to not be in such pain. 

 After that, I payed little mind to the doctors hands. Or his words for that matter, but I did gather that he was going to prescribe me with a couple of medicines to get me right again. Dismissing the idea of payment when Hilda brought it up, assuring us both that it could wait until a later date, when I was settled, and had the means to do so. Had I had the energy, I would have squeezed the life right out of the kind soul, but instead settled on a lazy half hug, half flopping limply onto the man. Wrapping a weak hand around his back and nuzzling into his shoulder. I liked to think, that even without the gift of speech, I could still convey the gratitude with this act, and hopefully, many more to come. 

 If everyone in this mysterious, scary world, was as kind as these two glorious people. Then maybe, the world wasn't such a scary place after all. It was exciting. Almost like looking out onto a brilliant adventure, if Hilda would have me, I could very much relish the idea of stepping into it, with a true friend by my side. 

I liked that word a lot better than 'stranger'. 

 My examination continued after my more serious injuries had been attended too. The doctor shone a very bright light into my throat, as well as into my eyes and ears. It was strange, and the harsh light left me dazed, but it wasn't all that unpleasant. 

 When he was finished, he retracted his arms from around my throat with a sigh. Bordering on frustrated and relieved. "From what I can see, there's no physical damage to her that's preventing her from speaking. In fact, I can't see anything there or otherwise to explain it. She's got all the right wiring to talk, so I'm simply presuming this is more of a mental barrier than anything hands-on" he said, sitting back onto his chair with a huff, arms overlapping one another as he pushed himself back, chair rolling over smoothly to his desk, and he swiveled around to face it once he met it. Pulling a ballpoint pen from his coat to scribble on a complicated looking form. 

 The sound of the pen scratching against paper was the only sound to really focus on. Until Hilda spoke up, left hand rubbing at her chin, "... Well, she can't remember anything--right?" Hilda glanced in my direction for information, which I provided, before continuing. "Maybe it's not that she _can't_ , but she just can't remember _how_ to?". 

 The doctor didn't move from his position. Eyes still facing his desk, but he did reply, in a somewhat faraway voice. "... I'm not certain that can happen, but until we can figure out a better method of communication to assess her mentally I can't exactly deny it's a possibility--even if it's a long shot"

 It looked like he was about to say more, but a quiet clicking made all of us in the room jolt. Having not expected the disturbance, and we all turned to find someone shuffling into the room. Back turned from us as they kept their attentions focused on the person behind them. 

 A gruff, irritated sounding voice, overtook everything else within earshot, and I found myself sitting a little straighter on my stool. Neither Doctor Beowolf nor Hilda seemed as anxious as I felt, and that offered me a small sense of comfort. But something about the loud, angry sound made my heart thump uncomfortably in my chest. 

 "Weepy, for tha las' time, I'm alright y'hear? C'n walk just fine" it grumbled, and the large--very large figure, finally made its full appearance to the room. The figure towered a good lot over me, and the voice was distinctively male, which for whatever reason fitted the characters gruff, gnarly image. A large vegetable shaped man, like a giant potato, with dirty brown skin, with a noticeable dusting of dry earth caked around his body. More notably around his middle and everything else under it. And no legs to speak of, but did posses a long, unusually thin pair of arms. 

 Another voice accompanied this, and I suddenly realized the sharp sound of heavy thumping, which I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed before. The culprits being the unnamed newcomer, as he shuffled further into the room, grunting as he bounced along, clutching a sore looking arm close to his... Chest? 

 "C-careful M-Moe! You r-r-really ought to t-take better care, Psy looked real worried when he saw" a timid voice scolded, and it's owner peered around the door moments later. Yet another vegetable person, this man appearing to be an onion. Smaller than his friend, but still much larger than me, with a dull colored, big rounded nose as one of his more eye catching features. He also looked quite frazzled, but rather than looking grumpy about it, he simply looked... Nervous. It suited his voice, which sounded quite high compared to the other two men I'd met so far, even Hilda too, coming out in a perpetual whine. 

 Both started once they noticed the obviously unexpected company in the room. But nonetheless the grouchy man nodded shortly in greeting, eyes fixing on each face, before landing on mine, where it stayed. The meek fellow stammered a sheepish 'hello', but his eyes also flickered over towards me. Though with less hostility than his companion,  more curiosity, though the trance was quickly shattered when the good doctor stood. 

 "Good afternoon my friends, but I must ask who pointed you in here, this room's occupied" 

 The effect was almost immediate. "S-sorry Doctor but the r-receptionist t-t-told us to-- There was a spat a-and--" 

"Dice showed his face-- wan'ed 'is fixed, got real upset when he got told no. Must'a confused the gal out front" The scary man interrupted, rolling his eyes wearily, yet his friend looked all too relieved at being saved from the limelight. Not the slightest bit offended at being cut so short. What he did seem bothered by, was the fact that Hilda was still sniveling, the occasional dainty sniff accompanied by pitiful glances towards my back. 

 "O-oh, Hilda--is there s-something wrong?" 

 To her credit, she didn't flinch as I did, somehow neither of us had expected to be spoken to. Though with the doctor busy speaking with-- Moe, was it? This person, who I guessed must be Weepy, was left twiddling his thumbs. 

"...D-does it have something to do with--umm?" 

Both pairs of eyes turned to me. 

I suddenly got the feeling that maybe, the limelight that had been taken from Weepy. Had suddenly been shifted right onto me. I audibly gulped, the most sound I'd been able to make in... Ever. 

 W-was it too late to push it to someone else? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh me oh my, our nameless little lady's finally starting on the path to the mend. But the question now is, exactly what next for her, hmm? Poor dear, I suppose all we can do is hope things turn out alright for her, right~?  
> Well, thanks for reading, and I do hope you enjoyed. Perhaps if you enjoyed, why not leave a comment, or even a kudos?  
> Till next time~


	3. Home Sweet Home

How had this happened?

 "C-c'mon Moe, she has nowhere to go, and it's not like we don't have the room" Weepy reasoned, while the man of the hour stuck me with a critical eye. There was something skeptical in the way he was looking at me, as if there was something I was selling that he wasn't buying. Only, I wasn't selling anything. He just didn't seem all too fond of m, at all actually, which was quite a slap to the face after meeting Hilda. Who was so very kind to me, and being the first person I'd met, this sudden and unwarranted hostility just felt so misplaced.

 "I dunno Weepy, I'm not feelin' it" Moe reluctantly sidestepped. He didn't seem very comfortable with denying his friend, I could see why too. The warm hearted man was almost in tears as his watery eyes pleaded with Moe's steelier ones. If he'd been looking at me like that I'd have found it hard to deny him anything, he just looked so sincere. I looked back towards Hilda, who seemed to be eyeing the two with an over eager intensity--her gaze fixed on Weepy with something akin to hope in her eyes.

 Frustrated, and somewhat more aggressively than she may have intended, she swatted a gloved hand at the air. Screwing her face up in exasperation, "what aren't you feeling Moe? She's a good girl! She just needs a little help to get back on her feet" she argued, passionately. Weepy seemed happy for the help, but he flustered at her... Enthusiasm. Moe simply grimaced.

 "Now I know you Moe and I know you better than to leave a poor girl lying cold on the street. Don't you argue" she persisted, but the imposing man still didn't seem convinced. I felt bad for everyone trying so hard to accommodate me. But really I could see how unfair this must have all seemed to the poor man, even if he was a tad frightening. Here was a strange girl turning up with no wits about her and suddenly he's been taken with housing her with no promise of compensation nor the guarantee she wouldn't rob him blind in his sleep. I could see why he was so apprehensive, I really could. Still, I felt terribly sad I had the power to cause someone this level of discomfort.

 So. Without thinking too much about it. Or probably enough, I took a tentative step forwards. Eyes appealing to the large man who's eyes had never left me, and with my movement it seemed like something he'd feared might happen was suddenly happening all at once. Even Hilda evidently saw him stiffen, posture as rigid as rigid could be given his form. Both Hilda and Weepy seemed to take a step back, both watching with varying degrees of frustration.

 Ah. Now, what do I do now? I've drawn all the attention to myself and all squared up to face him. Only, I can't speak, so how _do_ I speak? The thought occurred to me about a minute too late, and I faltered as my mouth opened. Only no sound came out, and there I remained. Mouth opening and closing helplessly, like a fish out of water.

 Desperate to somehow put the man at ease, you flustered for another way of reaching the man right in front of you. Jaw set in a tight line as he carefully watched my every moment. 

 Without many options. I acted without the common sense to do otherwise. And, feebly, and clinging gently like a small animal, I timidly put my hand over his. Moving slowly as to not startle the already startled giant. He sucked in a breath at the contact, obviously having not expected me to actually reach out to him. I could see just at the edges of my vision him darting his eyes from me, to Hilda and Weepy. Back and forth as if he had suddenly forgotten how to process what was happening. Meanwhile, in a gesture I recalled Hilda performing with the good doctor just earlier. 

 I clumsily shook both our hands in a wobbly up-and-down motion. Then, satisfied with my greeting, I peered up to the man, smiling as warmly as I could manage. I could only hope he couldn't see my much too obvious trembling, but that, I really couldn't help. 

 I was just as spooked as him, as he evidently was of me.

 I stepped backwards from the man, releasing my grip, again, gradually. As if I was standing on ice ready to crack, and any sudden movements would cause the ground beneath me to shatter. Once our hands were free from eachother, I took the opportunity to tuck myself behind Hilda again. Who was looking at me as if I was some sort of precious creature, too innocent for the world that needed to be protected at all costs. Moe simply fixed us all with an unreadable stare. 

 "If she's staying with us, then she's learnin' how to tend crops" he grumbled, and I squeaked a little as both Weepy and Hilda cheered. The Doctor, who had been sat patiently at his desk, simply smiled.

 

 Hilda had parted ways with us after leaving the clinic. Hilda had apparently wanted to see me off to the two men's home, but had business elsewhere that she was already terribly late for. It was a little unnerving for me, to know she seemed quite happy to send me off with a couple of complete strangers. But she apparently knew them, and seemed to be friendly with them, so I decided to leave the issue be. Not that I could actually bring it up anyway.

 Moe was still scaring me a little, and he still didn't seem very happy about the whole me living with him situation. So I'd been sticking to Weepy, and he seemed perfectly happy to keep an eye on you. Though you couldn't help but feel like he was looking at you as if you were a child. Yeah, you weren't sure whether or not that was a good thing. But he was very kind, if a tad on the timid side, so I was happy with how things were working out.

 "D-don't push yourself, t-take it e-easy" the gentle man fretted for the umpteenth time. Arms carefully hovering over my shoulders as you stumbled, again, for the umpteenth time again. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Moe glancing behind himself at us, and he rolled his eyes at Weepy, and flashed a knowing grin at me. I couldn't help but snicker a bit at that. That was progress, right? Only his face went back to that permanently grumpy mask he seemed to favor, and he turned away again. As if nothing had happened. 

 "Y-you don't have to worry about starting off r-right away, you can recover first!" Weepy assured me as we strolled over the bridge leading towards a densely overgrown forest. Right back where I'd started. "We've got a spare room in the house, you can fix it up nice" he said, and I tried to communicate my gratitude to him with a happy smile. But that's all I really had been doing. 

 Darn. Really. How did they do that? This communication block was really going to get on my nerves. 

 ' _That sounds wonderful!_ ', was what I wanted to say. of course what I actually said, was absolutely nothing. At most, all I did was make a strange, strangled sounding squeak. Weepy didn't seem to mind though, well there wasn't much I could've done about it if he had. But I, unlike him, was very frustrated by this impairment. 

 "We'll get you cleaned up first, w-would you like me to get that for you?" he chuckled, only to move a hand to try and take the bag in my hands. The bag containing my medicines apparently, painkillers, ointment and antibiotics apparently. I'd wanted to carry it myself, so shook my head no. I already felt a little guilty for imposing on them as it was, it made me feel happier to do this. Pull my own weight as much as I could. But I already felt tired from the day as it was, the walk back to what the two boys referred to as 'Isle one' had been grueling enough the first time. Although it only took a half hour to trek, to me it felt much longer. Making the trip so bruised and battered was not as refreshing as my company made it look. The scenery was just as beautiful as it had been the first time. And I hoped that, perhaps when I felt better, I could explore more in depth.

 Shortly afterwards, we had reached the edge of what looked like quite a large property, with a generously sized field teeming with crops. Stretching across to the bordering treeline. A similarly cozy looking, rustic cottage sitting snugly to the far right side.

 Out in the middle of one of the fields, tending to the abundance of sprouting greenery, was what appeared to be a very tall, tired looking carrot. Up and walking about, much like Weepy and Moe, who resembled a giant onion and potato respectively. As we approached the hard working man from behind, he rose to his full height upon hearing our footsteps in the soft crumbling soil. Meanwhile, I was trying my hardest to avoid treading on the plants underfoot, no easy feat, considering I wasn't used to using mine.

 "You're back I see, the good doctor say anything 'bout that cut? Looked mighty nasty" he greeted whilst placing both hands at the small of hid back. Stretching hard, and shuddering at the very apparent relief. Then, his eyes wandered to me, though thankfully he didn't seem nearly as wary as Moe had. If slightly curious, and he leaned closer to peer at me with great apparent interest. 

 "Who's this lovely lady?" he questioned, eyes never leaving me. I felt my cheeks flush brightly in response, and I offered him a small smile in response. Waving in greeting, and the man chuckled, before wiggling his fingers back. Well, this man was quite charming, much a relief. 

 "As I told ya before I left ya wrinkled-rooted nutcase, fine, waste of a journey if ya'ask me" Moe grumbled as he pushed past the new face, muttering unintelligible complaints as he went. 

 With an exaggerated sigh, the newcomer shook his head, and turned to face us once again. Rolling his eyes at his grumpier friends antics. 

 "I take that means he's fine?" he quipped, before crouching towards to get eye level with me. Stretching our a welcoming hand, granted it was caked with dirt, but I appreciated it nonetheless.

 "Apologies for the muck" he said, still grinning, but he hadn't blinked yet. Weren't his eyes getting sore? Still, I shook my head, I didn't actually mind the mud, I was already completely covered in grime anyway. No point fussing over a little more. "Golly you're in a state Miss, hope you don't mind me sayin', did Weepy here knock you into a bush on the way down'ere?".

 This not talking thing is really bothering me more than it probably should now. Thankfully, Weepy came to my rescue before the drawn out silence could get any more painful. Which was good because of I could see this nice man's eyes sort of darting between him and I as though he'd missed some of sort of important detail that we had refused to give.

 "She's mute Phsy, Hilda found 'er this mornin' wanderin' the isles. Amnesia too ta' boot" Weepy explained after picking up on the growing tension. And Pshy seemed to release a relieved breath in response. Only to seem mortified at that, and quickly backpedal, exaggerating his sympathy to perhaps assure me that he wasn't finding any actual joy from me or my predicament. I probably would have laughed at the display if I could have, but all that really escaped was an odd sort of breathy sound. 

 "I reckon we can put her up for a while, till she's all sorted" Weepy continued, voice dripping with suggestion as he squinted hopefully at his friend. Who simply grinned even wider, patting him on the back of his neck in a gesture of endearment. 

"Ah, now I see why Moe was such a pill" he sighed, giving another unamused look towards the hut. "Well you won't catch me arguin', already sweet on 'er I am". That was a good thing, right? 

 As if sensing my less than sure demeanor, Pshy shot me another reassuring wink before both himself and Weepy began ushering me in the direction of the front porch. "Don't you worry about a thing Love, we'll help you get back on ya feet".

 "Too r-right!" Weepy agreed enthusiastically. He sure was a strange fellow, I don't think I'd ever seen someone able to look so happy and perpetually nervous at the same time. Still, both their confidence gave me much to be happy about, it felt as though they were lifting me off my feet. Their support the only wings I had really needed, surely losing mine couldn't be such a bad thing after all? Since it had led me to meeting such wonderful people.

 After being all but carried into the cozy looking hut by the two men at my back. I was unceremoniously thrust into the front hallway--which wasn't really a hallway at all. The front door, which had been left hanging open, bled straight into a much loved sitting room room, the floor covered in a very worn oak finish. Though it was evident that the varnish had vanished long, long before I'd got here, the shine was gone, but it was no less charming. It just made the place look more lived in. More like a home than a house. Really, I could find myself quite happy settling here, and the company wasn't too shabby either.

 There was a lot of clutter--everywhere. So many pictures hanging in thick, colorfully painted frames on the walls that I couldn't even see the wallpaper beneath. The sofa, which looked lumpy yet well cared for, was ridiculously gigantic. Well, perhaps for me anyway, but just the right size for the trio it served. It was just then I realized that, in fact, everything was a little larger than I'd first anticipated, especially as I wandered closer.

 Beside the sofa, sat a very round, small looking coffee table. Clean, but scratched so much that, again, it had lost its shine over time. Now a very matte finish. A very grand bookshelf sat lining the wall beside the sofa, stuffed to the brim with books with battered spines and yellow stained pages. A few looked as though they'd been read so many times, they'd actually fall apart if handled top roughly, and those very books held almost pride of place in the center of the shelf. Given a wide berth by the other, less popular choices, that sat covered in a thin layer of dust, the fingerprints in which were very clearly present. Indicating that they weren't entirely underused. Just not quite as interesting apparently.

 I didn't get to see much of the rest of the house though. Instead, I was rushed upstairs before I could wander anywhere else, and led to the lone bathroom upstairs. Though apparently the guest room was located downstairs beside the lounge, but Weepy insisted I get myself cleaned up before anything else. And assured me, as he left the room, setting down a clean towel by the dresser, that he would set my new room up whilst I was bathing. Insisting I take as much time as I liked, as I'd had a rough day, and, according to him, deserved the time to relax. 

 Much too tired to argue. I did as instructed, allowing the man to fuss over me as he wished. Really, I felt more than a little guilty at the attention, it felt7as though I was burdening the kind family. But, I was in no fit state to argue, so instead, I allowed myself to stew in their generosity. I would pay them back tenfold when I got the opportunity, but for now, I could afford to be patient with myself. 

 The hot water was bliss. Soothing the knots and aches in my sore muscles, coaxing my bruised flesh to relax, the warmth licking at the cramped parts of my overworked legs. Sighing contentedly, I was sagging into the water before I even knew it. Only realizing how much I'd melted into the pool when the bottom of my chin sank into the soapy bubbles and I almost inhaled a lung full of lavender scented foam. Too tired to scrub myself clean, I just let the blanket of heat lull me into a sleepy, smiling bliss. 

 The soapy water did, however, irritate the scorched flesh of my--well. What had once been my wings. As well as burning the already stinging cuts and scraped covering my body, but it felt too good to bother me much more than the initial whine. For a time, I remained there, undisturbed.

Then came a gentle knock at the door.

 "Excuse me--" Weepy's voice quietly interrupted, before faltering into silence, for a moment. I almost didn't understand why for a second there, still hazy with sleep that wanted desperately to come. Thankfully, the unexpected sound had stirred me a little, enough to make the connection, as it seemed both of us had just made. I didn't have a name, so he didn't know what to call me.

Oh, what a pickle. But not a pickle to think about right now. Too tired. Another time. The silence was beginning to rock me back to sleep, along with the water lapping at my belly, as I brought my arms up to fold against the bath's side. Resting my cheeks deep into the crook of my arm, the warm flesh felt nice against my skin. And the heat rising to my eyes only seemed to make them droop lower, fixing them together like glue when they finally drifted shut.

"U-umm, I've got a spare shirt here for you, it's a little b-big...", again his voice trailed off. "I'll pick up some more clothes for you in the morning".

 That was nice... I wanted to sleep now. 

 Stumbling out from the the tub in a haze. Even the panic of my feet slipping and sliding under me on the smooth porcelain didn't register as I all but fell from the tub. I wasn't even properly clean, just wet. I was definitely cleaner than I started, but I'd really just sat there in the water, so anything that needed scrubbing off was still clinging to my skin. I was beyond caring at that point though. 

Feet thumping against the the wet floor as I flopped the fluffy towel around my shoulders. Snuggling into it like it was a cocoon, and pulling it over and around my head and face, before opening the door, half asleep. Waddling forward towards Weepy, before simply plopping my head forwards, resting it against the retreating man's back. Making him startle slightly, turning to see what the matter was. Only to seem highly amused at the sight that met his eyes, me staring up at him with a very blank expression. Practically dead on my feet.

 "H-heh, let's get you to bed" he cooed, and I barely nodded. I didn't even remember the short trip downstairs, until my face was pressed up against something soft. And I was dead to the world before Weepy had even finished draping the thick sheets over my shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think it's safe to say our little mystery is pretty much the cinnamon roll of all cinnamon rolls I've ever written. Now she just needs a name, which will be revealed--someday. You'll just have to wait until then.  
>  Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. If you did, why not leave a comment? Maybe even a kudos? I'd love to hear some feedback from you all--not all that well versed in writing innocent characters, heheh.  
>  Till next time~


	4. New Discoveries

When I first woke up from my deep slumber, it took me a moment to register my new surroundings again. My brain took much too long to catch up to the rest of me in my groggy state. And I couldn't help but grimace at the feeling of grimy skin against freshly laundered clothes--and bed sheets for that matter. Still. I definitely felt cleaner than I was yesterday morning. Or afternoon rather. Maybe all day was more accurate?

 For a minute though, I simply allowed myself to lie there. Eyes shut against the world as I absently felt the soft spread beneath my fingertips. Dry, and it robbed the moisture from my skin, but it was nice. Peaceful, even.

 It would have been a bit better if that had lasted just a little bit longer though. The sound of something somewhere in the house crashing, and shattering against the ground startled me from my position basking in the sliver of sunlight that had filtered its way in through the curtains. In fact the noise alone left my chest heaving from the sudden loud sound. But it passed, and I relaxed back against the mattress, feeling my thundering pulse slow back into a steady beat. And all was calm as it was again.

 Well. Apart from the yelling downstairs anyway. Yes, that wasn't quite as serene anymore. Ah, oh well. I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now anyway. Might as well get up to see what all the commotion was about.

 Really, even as I hopped off the bed with gummy eyes and a sore--well, everything. There was just something about the bright sunlight and the homely racket that just really uplifted my mood. And I couldn't even fault it. 

 It felt very strange to walk by myself to the living room, where all of the veggies had grouped together at the dining table. Despite the fact that i'd done more than enough of it yesterday, I still didn't feel all that steady on my feet. And as I peered around the corner, I ended up having to grab at the wall to support myself. Just in case.

Though it was probably the sound of me flopping against the wall that drew Weepy's attention to me. Had I not, then I would have likely walked right on up there to them all, completely unnoticed.

 "Good morning" he greeted quietly, offering me just the loveliest smile as he scooted backwards to make room for me. And let him poke and prod me into a particularly high chair, stacked on top on a small, sturdy looking box to compensate for my height. Or rather, lack of it. Once successfully ushered into my chair, which I nodded my head in thanks to, it seemed that the noisier pair, Psy and Moe, had finally taken notice of the general lack of Weepy's mediation. And turned to find me, sitting quite sheepishly in the sudden spotlight, while Weepy had disappeared around the opposite aide of the counter to fuss over a hissing pan of--something.

 Oh my, what was that? It looked like...well I didn't know what it looked like. All I knew was that it was hissing and spitting in the pan, the sound of crackling and popping filling in the quiet between the arguing. And it smelled divine.

 "I hope you don't mind bacon and eggs, i was meaning to go fetch groceries yesterday evening but--", he shrugged towards me, "I got distracted".

 I tried to ignore the guilty feeling pooling in my stomach. And instead nodded mutely whilst my toes curled up under the table. The bad feeling in my cheat made me feel small of a sudden, and I decided very quickly I very much disliked that feeling. So, instead, I decided to focus my attention to something less negative.

 Such as the subject on what on earth 'Bacon' and 'eggs' was. Or were. He talked about them as they were two separate things. Perhaps it was just another thing id forgotten? But I remembered what a lot of things were, the problem was more about being who I am, or was, than anything to do around me. So maybe it was just because the other me just had never seen it before? Either way, I was intrigued ans excited to fins out what this bacon and eggs thing was. Especially if it was the thing responsible for that amazing aroma that had filled the room with its intoxicating scent.

 "You look like a cat that's been dragged through the bush backwards" a voice bluntly stated to my left. And you turned to find Moe grouchily taking his seat beside you with a heavy set scowl. Which only seemed to deepen when Psy made a shushing noise at him, to which he responded by batting the man with an irritated hand. Like one would do with a fly.

 "What?" He snapped in retaliated at the dirty looks his friends were giving him, "she looks a sight".

 "Oh don't be picking on the poor girl so early in the morning Moe" Psy scolded. Only for Weepy to correct him with a surprisingly sharp "Or at all, for that matter".

 Darn it, I wanted so badly to join in. But I just couldn't figure out how to make my voice work. All I could really accomplish was breathing in a slightly louder huff. It made me feel quite cross, but it was still pretty early. And so I still felt much too sleepy to really want to talk, even if I could. For now, I was content to sit back and listen from the sidelines.

 "Now, now, please you two stop your arguin' and settle yourselves, here's breakfast, careful its hot".

 Suddenly, Weepy was pushing a small, round ceramic plate into the space before you. As he did for everyone else sat at the table, before settling down himself. Everyone hummed in general approval, before picking up some strangely shaped metal sticks and using them to put something in their mouths. I could help but stare in awe at the sight. Looking down at my own portion and prodding at the shaped there curiously and with no small amount of bafflement. Strips of red a fatty stuff and jiggly yellow orbs surrounded by slick white--something.

 So this was bacon and eggs? So strange. The whole concept of all of this was totally foreign to me. Much like walking had felt. Only this time it left a gnawing sensation in my stomach that I don't think id ever experienced before. Like a hollowness in my throat.

 Suspiciously, I prodded the yellow thing with one of the metal sticks. Startling a little when it jiggled, then burst open in response. Spilling a bright yellow ooze all over the plate.

 "You know, yer supposed ta eat it, lady" Moe drawled with a frown. And i nodded even though I didn't really know what he meant.

 Without any other options. I just decided to mimic what everyone else was doing. Clumsily cutting into the white and yellow thing and spearing it on the end of the pronged stick. Before shoveling the whole lot in your mouth with eyes squeezed tightly shut.

 Then I froze completely. 

 "A-are you alright?" Weepy asked after a moment of hesitation. And the whole table halted to watch me in concern as i mulled over the new sensation in my mouth and on my tongue.

 Oh golly. I couldn't even describe what it felt like. But it was good. More than good even, I didn't think id ever put something in my mouth that was like that. Was taste an appropriate word? If it was, this stuff tasted delectable! And I couldn't help but express my delight by swinging my legs back and forth so hard my seat vibrated under me. Tapping my fist against the table, squealing a breathy sound as I swallowed the slimy thing whole. Bacon and eggs was amazing!

 I had to share this with everyone right away. It was too good not to, and almost immediately I sprung up from my seat to rush over to Psy's side. A forkfull of the pink crispy looking stuff held in my fist, pressing insistently into his mouth with wide, excited eyes. Jumping up to try and meet his massive height.

 "Whoah--whoah, whats the matter?" He spluttered as he turned in his chair to properly address me. The legs screeching against the hardwood floor gratingly. While Moe just snickered. Still picking away at his own plate without looking up. Eyes just glancing to the side ever so slightly.

 "I think she likes it, Carrot-sticks" he chuckled.

 Psy just shot him a mean look in response. Gently prying my wrist away from shoveling the thing into his mouth. Why didn't he understand that he needed to try it? It was so good! Why was he resisting so much?

 Weepy let out a relieved, yet uncertain laugh. "Gee I hope so, I wasn't so sure when she froze all up like that" he said. Before turning to me with concern in his naturally wet eyes. "You-you do like it, don't you?".

I nodded so fast that i felt something in my neck crick. And I swayed a little from the ensuing dizzy spell.

 "Well don't worry about us, there's plenty to go round, you eat up now okay? You need to build your strength up" Psy suggested easily, and I reluctantly nodded. Returning back to my chair--with some difficulty. But I managed to clamber up using the box as a foothold, and eventually I was back in my seat. Needless to say, I cleared the plate. The trio seemed highly amused at how fast I gobbled the lot up.

 "It's good to see a girl with a healthy appetite" Moe gruffly commented, but by the looks Weepy and Psy sent his way, that comment wasn't in good taste. He didn't seem all that bothered.

 "Well it sure seems we wont have to worry about her fussing over my lousy cooking" Weepy half joked, whilst Psy swiftly gathered the dishes from under my nose and dumped unceremoniously into the sink. Which was already overflowing with soapy, bubbly water. Before clapping a sharp hand to the giant onions back. "That's a relief--for you! Its my turn to take over tomorrow, 'n' I'm the only man I know who can burn boiled eggs".

 "Well you're a sight better than Moe, last time we let him behind this counter we had to replace the roof" Weepy argued, earning a snort from Psy, whilst Moe pulled a face.

"It was only a small fire Weepy" he corrected, but i saw that he was making a point to look neither of the smiling men in the eye.

"Small fire my ars--" Psy faltered, looking at me for a split second, before continuing, "uh, anyway, that weren't the tune you were singin' when you were caught up in it".

"Psy you shut yer trap" Moe snapped.

"I believe you were quite panicked, I recall hearing a shriek" Psy easily teased, snickering as he shuffled past me to avoid Moe's wrath as he swiped for his head. 

"Well you're goin' and recallin' it wrong then".

"You're right", Weepy intervened, turning to Moe with a blunt look, "it was more like screaming".

 With that, there was an uproar. Meaning that Psy barked out a laugh behind me so loud I felt my ears would burst--while Moe roared. Fleeing out the front door, stomping still audible even after the door was slammed shut.

 "Y-you should know better than to tease him so early in the morning Psy, he'll only go and get in a mood for the day" Weepy said as he began to wash the dishes in the sink with an air of wise serenity. The dishes making small clinking sounds as he scrubbed at the greasy remains until they were shining and spotless. Before plopping them on the metal drying rack beside him, continuing this cycle with the efficiency of a production line.

 Psy patted my back, but since his hands were still on my shoulders. I was unable to turn around to face him. So instead, I simply craned my head up as much as it would go. Getting a good eyeful of his upside-down face, grinning from ear to ear. Well. If he had ears anyway.

 "He's in a mood period Weepy, its all in good fun he'll cool off by noon, just you watch".

 I could practically taste that sarcasm in Weepy's next words. "Oh, yeah, just like the last time you said that, and the time before that".

 

 After that, Weepy insisted that I take another bath. Which, now that I was much more alert and away to appreciate, I thoroughly enjoyed. Scrubbing my skin until it was red raw, but the sooty filth and dirt had been successfully removed from my body. Washing my back was a little harder, as I had to take care not to bother my mangled wing nubs. Wincing heavily as the soapy water stung at the scarred flesh there. But the sensation of finally feeling fresh and clean was worth it. Though washing the tangled mess of my hair was tricky, what with all the leaves and twigs still deeply snagged in the ball of knots. Thankfully, I managed to undo most of the mess, and I was actually greatly surprised to see myself for the first time properly in the mirror after slipping out from the then lukewarm water (which was now murky brown and gritty). To find that my entire complexion was an astonishingly bright white colour. Imitating my hair. My, I looked just like a sheet of paper. The only semblance of colour being the slight rose tint on my cheeks and lips. But otherwise, I was completely washed of colour. As though it had all been sucked out of me somehow. Leaving nothing but the purest of white.

 I decided immediately that I liked the look of myself. But I was slightly upset that I lacked the bright, colourful features of the world around me. I must have looked so drab in comparison. But I supposed that held its own merits, in some light. I, being as plain as I apparently am, would serve to make the world look that much more beautiful by contrast. And that itself cheered me up quite a bit.

 After draining the tub of the water and cleaning the mucky residue out. I made quick work of toweling myself down and dressing myself in an old, but pretty baby blue sundress that Psy had fetched for me that morning from a kind woman friend of his that had gone unnamed. And for a moment I lost myself in the feeling of being truly spotless, with a nice, pretty and swishy skirt that felt like butterfly's wings against my legs. The dip in the back also allowed what remained of my wings free of chafing against the soft cotton fabric. So needless to say I was more than delighted. And I quickly dashed back into the living room to show everyone. Only to feel slightly disappointed to find the room empty. The front door swung wide open to let in the daylight, which seemed to make the air glisten like glitter. And with it, brought a slightly humid breeze that warmed my damn skin quite pleasantly.

 Before Psy had left, he'd also handed me a whistle. Instructing me to blow on it should I ever need assistance. Since there was still an issue with communication, this was more a precaution should I need help than a means of actually speaking. But I accepted it gratefully.

 ...Now what? Should I just stay put and sit aside? No, no that would be awful of me to take such advantage of my hosts. I should be doing something productive! I had agreed to pay my way by doing chores and such after all. So, with the assumption that my housemates were also outside, I took a step out the door.

 Only to be imminently blinded by the harsh glare of sunlight. Which, to my credit, had seem much prettier and gentle from inside in the shade. But thankfully it took little time for my eyes to adjust. Blinking away the sting, and rubbing away the water, until my eyes could fully take in the quite cozy sight before me.

 As i'd already seen during my arrival here, the front portion of the estate was little more than a field of a variety of crops. All in various stages of growth, and set apart in neat, little rows. Whether to allow them space to properly grow and develop or maybe just so that Moe and the others could make their way through the field without trampling their well loved plants.

 All three of them were busy tending to their own portions of the field. Moe busy picking out the weeds from some leafy looking vegetables over to the far off side of the field, closer to their little bent out of shape mailbox. Whilst Weepy and Psy were busy checking the leaves for damages and pests. All looking equally at ease with their work. Their movements perfectly controlled and practiced.

That is, until I took my first step out of the threshold--only to snag my foot on an unseen root and fall flat on my face.

 It turned out to be Psy who took notice of the sound of my face meeting the gritty soil. And I heard him chuckle as he shuffled towards me. Gentle hands lifting me up by my underarms. While my face was aflame with humiliation.

 "Steady on your feet I see there Sweetheart" he joked, brushing some of the dirt from my face before standing back to admire his handiwork. Meanwhile, I was simply fighting the urge to flee and hide back under the sheets of my room.

 He seemed to notice this though. And his eyes softened. "Don't you worry none Sweetheart, you're just getting back on your feet-so to speak, a little tumble here and there is perfectly normal".

 Unable to respond in any other way. I grinned up qt him, nodding, before pointing over to his little section of the field.

 He looked between me, and his abandoned basket by the side of a particularly bushy looking plant, before apparently connecting the dots. "Oh, you wanna give me a hand? Well we'll meed to get you kitted up, unless you don't mind getting your hands a bit mucky".

 I didn't really want to get the dress id been so kindly gifted filthy, but I wanted to help more. So I shook my head, and Psy seemed amused by something as he obliged, and carefully lead me over to his station.

 I'd been watching with rapt attention as he explained how to properly look for the unhealthy plants amidst the healthy. Apparently some plants were more prone to disease and fungi than others, while the rest tended to attract more pests instead. And he was as patient as he was thorough as he went through which plants where which in his field and how their needs differed from one another, and when he was sure I understood what he was saying. He even let me have a little turn, under careful observation of course. And I couldn't help but beam proudly when i correctly pinched a particularly nasty looking leaf from a stem of what Psy called 'bell peppers'. And excitedly held it up for him to see, and was quickly rewarded with a bright smile. Followed quickly by a, "That's it! You're gettin' it, you'll be a pro on no time".

 Well. That was until Weepy caught sight of us both. And suddenly, a dark shadow of his figure blocked the sun from the space behind me. And I felt Psy tense up all of a sudden.

 Though when I turned around. Although looking mildly annoyed, his face was relatively mild mannered. But Psy still seemed like he reckoned he was in deep trouble.

 "Now Psy, what did we say about letting miss--" he paused realizing that he didn't yet know my name. 

 

...Now that I thought about it. I didn't even know my name. What was name? Everybody else had one. So surely I did too, right?

 "Huh, hey Weeps, I didn't wanna ask cuz I wasn't sure if i'd missed somethin or anythin', but...she does have a name...right?".

 Weepy seemed troubled as his mouth pressed into a thin line. "No, no Hilda didn't tell me much of anything about that, and she sure was thorough on f-filling me in. She's taken a right shine to this one" he admitted abashedly. And I couldn't help but feel guilty for causing that expression on his face.

 It was really no matter. I just had to pick a new one after all. But of course I couldn't say that to them, and with no way of conveying the message. I was kind of cut out of the conversation.

 "Well we cant just call her nothin" Psy hummed, scratching the place where his chin would be if he had one. Looking to be deep in thought.

 "Seems a bit iffy choosing' a name for her without any of her input though, there's gotta be a w-way of letting her choose herself, a book of baby names maybe?"

 "You might be onto somethin' there Weeps, think maybe Elder Kettle still has his from thems boys of his?".

 Weepy shrugged. "Worth a shot".

 "I'll go have a nosy round before lunch, might be good to get the little lady over to 'im at some point too. With all those fancy potions of his he might just be able to fix the girl up to boot" Psy nodded to himself. Before shifting back to his work, and as I was about to follow, I felt a hand on my shoulder pull my back. And, quite questioningly might I add, I shot Weepy a questioning look as he shot me a stern one.

 "Now now, you need yo-your rest if you wanna get better, you go settle yourself inside and sit down for a spell" Weepy instructed firmly, and disgruntled, I did as I was told. Pushing away the feeling of guild gnawing at my insides at laying idle whilst the trio outside were hard at work. Well. Luckily for me, Psy quickly took pity. And while Weepy wasn't looking and under the pretense of getting a glass of water, he quietly whispered, "Hey, why not go keep Moe company? You don't have to do nothin' just watch and learn".

 I hesitated.

"Hes across the field, Weepy wont see".

 Yes, that was actually rather convincing. I was sold, nodding gratefully towards my partner in crime. I allowed him to sneakily escort me outside, hiding behind his massive form, before a quick pat on my back encouraged me to tiptoe over to Moe's lonely little corner.

 He didn't even lift his head to acknowledge me. "Whats up?".

 After a beat of silence, he glanced upwards, seeming surprised and not all that pleased to find me standing there. He didn't really seem to know how to act, and just kind of turned his head back to his work.

 "Wha'd'ya want?" He muttered gruffly. Eyes flickering over to tell me that he indeed was paying attention. But otherwise, his hands remained busy picking out the weeds from a neatly maintained row of a vegetable that Psy called 'Lettuce'.

 Without any way to really respond. All I could do was dumbly point towards Psy, who winked cheekily from his spot across the way. Before making a point to become entirely engrossed in his own chores. Likely so that Moe could complain. At least, not to him.

 "Tch, figures" was all he apparently had to say about the matter, before  shuffling slightly to the side. But made no further attempt to converse with me afterwards, so, crouching low to get a better look, I remained by his side. Quietly observing, thinking of things that I might have said if id been able. Like why the soil around the plants smelled so foul. Or maybe why it was okay for worms to live with the plants, but not others, like the snails with the funny shells. Either way, although slightly uncomfortable, I was quite content to watch Moe do his thing. His hands were much more graceful than mine had been, and he worked almost like a conveyor belt on high speed. 

 Still. I couldn't help but wonder why he seemed so permanently...upset? A scowl fixed deeply on his face as though he had a nasty tummy ache. 

 I was so transfixed on the creases in his forehead, that i startled when I realized he'd spoken up.

 "Ya've been sittin' there for an hour short-stack" he said expectantly. But I didn't quite understand what he was trying to get me to understand. So I cocked my head, and his eyes fixed to his feet, as he straightened up. 

 "M takin' a break" was all he said, almost gently, before stalking off.

 ...Umm.

 Was I...supposed to follow? 

 Nervously glancing towards Weepy (who luckily hadn't noticed me sneaking around yet), I decided that yes. I should definitely follow Moe, being careful not to stumble on any of the nicely trimmed crops with my wobbly legs as I went. Only to end up back inside of the house. And looking around curiously, I found that Moe had already settled himself down smug on the giant sofa. Back turned on me as he focused on a small-in-comparison object in his hands, that you vaguely recognized as a book. But without any real instruction from Moe, all I really felt like I was allowed to do was meander there in the doorway. Hopping from foot to foot as I tried to think of what I was supposed to do in such a situation.

 It was around a half hour of this before I meekly stepped closer. Legs too tired to resist the sweet call of comfort that seating would bring. And when I did finally sit, Moe made no noise of complaint other than shifting against the added weight, before resuming all his focus on his book.

 I wondered what it was he could be reading...

Surely it would be okay to take a peek? 

 As subtly as I was able, I tried to straighten out my measly frame. Craning my neck to catch a good glimpse of the delicate, worn paper. But I couldn't really make anything out. And I was close to giving up when--was it my imagination that Moe had tilted the page a bit more in my direction? 

 A little baffled, I allowed my eyes to flit to his face. No, his eyes were still completely immersed in the story. His indifference toward me was the same. It must have been coincidence, maybe his arms were sore from work? 

 Well. All of those nagging questions quickly enough paled in comparison when my eyes caught sight of the alien like marking on the paper. Although logically, I was aware that those symbols should be recognizable to me, but for some reason or another--I couldn't. It as like trying to decipher birdsong as far as I was concerned. And although I knew that Moe couldn't possibly know of my suddenly discovered lack of basic skill--my fave still flushed in humiliation. 

 I couldn't read.

 It was almost a blessing when Moe finally put it down. Grouchily fetching himself a drink, before downing it whole and stalking back outside. I was once again taken aback by the humidity of the blindingly hot sun. It felt as if my eyes would fizzle in their sockets if I even dared to look to it. So I didn't. Focusing instead on the movement of Moe's hand. Moving with a practiced fluidity that came with years of patience. Knowing that as soon as I was deemed able, Id be doing the same. Albeit less gracefully, I'd have to come to terms with that fact quite begrudgingly.

 It surprised me quite a lot when Moe suddenly spoke up. So it was probably a good thing I couldn't speak for I would have surely squawked.

 "We grow the seeds in pots before we transfer em to the field" he said quietly. I had to get over the shock of hearing him speak, before I could really digest what it was he was saying.

 "We let em mature until they're big enough to cope outside without us frettin' over em wiltin', slower that way" he explained slowly, but it lacked that gentle quality that Psy and Weepy held. Less like talking down to a child, but to an uninformed equal. "But it's why our produce is the best in all of the isles" he boasted with a sudden flash of the smuggest grin id ever seen. In fact I even found myself grinning along with him. Wow, who knew that such a small sentence could be so invigorating?

 "So, here, try planting a few on your own".

 Oh dear.

 After disappearing for a short spell, he returned back with a small tray of small, but healthily sprouting bulbs. Laying them gently on the ground, before handing me a small hand-held shovel, intructing me to dig a hole in the soil. Nive and deep, before demonstrating how to carefully lift the plant from its home by the stem--pulling up the whole little block of root-packed soil along with it. Which was then handed to me, and I couldn't help but feel nervous. Holding that small blossom of life in my own small hands.

 "Put that in the hole n tuck the soil around it nice n snug, be gentle with it now" he directed, and with shaking hands, I managed to settle the small life into its much bigger new home. Already, I thought, it looked much happier there.

 That...was fun. I had to take a minute to drink in my accomplishment. It was small, probably nothing more than insignificant to most. But to me it felt good--my first ever contribution to the Root family. And to that little spark of life too.

 Moe chuckled at the fond gaze that had wound its way onto my features. I was too distracted to fully enjoy it. But I liked the sound.

 "Moe Tato y-you--you should kn-know better t-than to put an injured girl to work s-so soon, now see here I told you to let her rest!" Came Weepy's sudden, and absolutely infuriated splutter from behind us. And turning around, I found a flustered looking onion man glaring in a very un-Weepy-like way at his friend. Who seemed entirely unfazed. In fact, his fave brightened considerably, as he barked out a laugh.

Weepy only seemed to stiffen more at that.

 Then Moe turned to me. Flashing me the warmest, cheekiest grin i'd ever seen on anyone's face before.

 "Why Weepy cut us some slack, shes a swell dependable lady" was his defense. And those words were all that filled my head. His apparent acceptance warming my chest, as we were both reprimanded by a very exasperated onion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 5am. I am tired. Insomnia, why doth thou plague me so?  
>  Anyway, looks like the Root Pack have finly realised that our little lady has no name. And Weepy is such a mother hen--fitting, since Psy seems to enjoy antagonising Moe. But it seems the tough tato has a softer side huh?   
>  Anyway I'd just like to thank a person called Midnight, just in case they are reading this, for encouraging me so much and all. It's very apreciated. So yeah.   
>  Please leave a comment to let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Thanks for reading!  
>  Till next time~


	5. A Good Day

 Things were beginning to settle down at the Root pack's place, slowly but surely. As things settled down to a new normal. Though Weepy was becoming increasingly more frustrated by the nameless new girl, who, to quote a certain Moe Tato on the matter, was proving to be "completely oblivious to any and all danger to herself or otherwise", and had so begun the one-man mission of fussing over the young girl at all times of the day to keep her from coming to harm. Poking and prodding her to eat, sleep, and sit still and rest at all times of the day, only taking a break to work or sleep himself. And even with his back turned, it seemed the man had a sixth sense of sorts to when and where the little stranger was up to no good--usually and often accompanied, once again, by Moe. 

 Other than her habit of giving Weepy the occasional aneurysm, she was a delight to have in the house. A curious, and very happy addition to the otherwise uneventful home, and despite his initial grumbling over the matter, it had seemed that Moe in particular had taken quite the shine to the bubbly young lady. As much as he tried to deny it. He still grumbled, but it was hard to stay to angry when presented with such an innocent-doe-eyed face, so genuinely cheerful in everything she did. She was a real gem, and the three brothers couldn't deny, she made life a lot more interesting. 

 Of course, the days weren't without their wobbles. As the happy-go-lucky stranger was proving to be a magnet for trouble. Tripping over her own feet like a newborn deer, scrapes and bumps becoming the rule rather than the odd occurrence. And her habit of going off even when given specific instructions to stay put where definitely one of the less endearing quirks of hers. Wasn't anything malicious on her part mind, she just... Forgot, getting so wrapped up in what she saw that she'd just vanish, turning up half an hour later with Weepy half losing his mind, grinning like an idiot, only to present a particularly pretty flower she'd spotted. Oblivious. Completely and utterly. Psy had already begun the running gag that the little miss was shaving years off the poor onions life by the day. Weepy, of course, was considerably less amused. 

 Today was also one of those days. 

 "Girl, you're gonna be givin' Weepy here a heart attack with your wanderin', what's it you got there this time?" Moe grumbled as he dusted the soil from his dirt crusted hands, leaning back from his seedlings to regard the smaller girl, trying and failing to hide a small smirk. Raising a brow in question only when the beaming young woman proudly presented him with what appeared to be a rather tiny snail. 

 "Yeah, uh, great, short-stack" the giant potato man praised, and the young stranger happily nodded her head. Giggling breathily and bringing the tiny creature up to her eyes, which were large and doe-like, until it was just centimeters from her nose, closely inspecting the evidently intriguing creature, before setting it down gently on the soil at her knees. And giving it a little pat as it went on its way, making a B-line for the nearby cabbages. 

 Moe waited for the small woman to become engrossed in the weed pulling he'd had her busied with before tossing the thing out of his garden, and safely away from his crops. Whistling guiltily when the little miss turned, waving him over with a blissfully oblivious questioning expression, resuming her task when the potato man settled in his spot beside her, dutifully checking his greens for any signs of disease or decay. 

 "Hey there, Moe have you seen my waterin' pot anywhere? Coulda sworn I left it by the door" 

"Ya took it in to fill it last I saw" 

"I did?" 

"What, you forgot?" 

"I didn't even remember pickin' the darn thing up Moe" the grinning carrot confessed somewhat sheepishly. 

 "I swear, your brain is like a goddamn colander--" Moe began, only to choke heavily on his words as he looked down to the patch beside him. The very, now empty patch, where the little lady had been moments before. 

 "Oh damn--hey short-stack? The hell you run off to now girl?" 

"Moe, Weepy'll have your head on a stick if you lose 'er again, she don't know danger from the back of a trowel, hell she runs into so much as a grumpy-ass squirrel n we'll be picking her up from the ground in little smilin' shreds" 

"she was right here! I--you-I wasn't lookin' for two seconds!" 

 The two were panicking for all of two minutes before the sound of breathless grunting and sloshing water brought their attention to the small form proudly presenting an overflowing water bucket to the astonished pair. 

 "Dammit lady, i was callin ya! Don't scare a fellah like that" 

"he's got a point darlin, for a blank colour-book-lookin gal yer pretty hard to keep an eye on" 

"it'd make it a whole lot damn easier if ya could talk, at least--maybe we could get a bell on ya" 

"you might be on to somethin there Moe, and now we're on the subject, I can't recall you even tellin us your name sweetheart" 

 Both men turned to face the now very distressed looking lady. Her big doe eyes scrunched up as her bottom lip quivered like a toddler who'd just been scolded. The two men hastily backtracked, forcing wobbly smiles on their faces and voices cracking a bit too high as they both tripped over themselves to keep the poor gal from busting into tears. Especially with Weepy tending the fields in earshot. 

 Neither of the men wanted to be on the receiving end of the normally docile Onions wrath. 

 Then it occurred to the both of them, that it was a real possibility the little lady might not even have a name at all. At least not one she could remember anyway. It made sense, why would something as simple as her name be the one thing that her poor head hasn't been torn from her? 

 "Gosh, Psy, she don't even have a name does she?" 

"Don't ask _me_ " 

 So Moe turned to the girl instead, who just stared up at him cluelessly. Waiting expectantly for a moment, before slowly raising a hand to point at herself. 

 "You remember yer name there kit?" 

 She paused a minute, scrunching her face up thoughtfully as she cocked her head to one side. Before ultimately coming to the conclusion that, no, she didn't, an shook her head. 

 "I figured as much" Moe sighed tiredly, wiping a hand wearily down his face. 

 "she's been here nearly a week now and we never even thought to ask 'er for a name" Psy half chuckled-half groaned. 

 "Ta be fair, the girl can't speak, not like its an easy thing to bring up with a mute for conversation" 

"Moe! Shame on you, she's stood right next to ya!" 

"oh she don't mind" Moe waved him off. Jabbing a thumb to the girl in question, who just blinked up at the two with those huge eyes of hers. "See?" he continued, "no problem". 

 The carrot sighed again. "you're unbelievable, treat a gal with some respect Moe, you'll die alone at this rate fellah" 

"keh, fine by me, more room in the coffin" 

 "What's this I hear about a coffin?" a very feminine voice interrupted. And both men jolted as they turned to face the source of the noise. Only to look down to find a very confused looking Hilda, hands resting in her lap as she sat on a tiny little cloud, hovering a small distance from the ground. Judging by the mud caking her heels, this had been a relatively new development, and she made an ugly look at the fertilized soil at her feet. Sniffing in a very dignified manner as she smoothened the creases from the  skirt of her dress.

 The two hastily shuffled backwards to allow her full range of sight to their small lodger, but ended up being a bit too slow, as as soon as Hilda spotted the small girl she squealed. Gloved fingers reaching forwards to crush her in her grip, lifting her feet right off the ground as she seemed to panic at the loss of contact, flailing unbalanced-like and gripping into Hilda for dear life. By the time she'd settled, Hilda was already pushing her into her lap, the small girl didn't seem at all to mind being so insistently manhandled, quite content to just go slack in the other woman's grip as she tutted at her appearance. 

 "Oh, now I told you boys to look after her--look at the state of her, she's all dressed up in dungarees, didn't you ever think to get her something a little more feminine?" 

"feminine? What good'd flimsy dresses n stuff do on a field?" 

"I'll have you remembered our little darling is in no fit state to be doing your dirty work, Weepy! Weepy where are you?" 

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on her? Those two I get, but I thought you'd know better" 

"oh, oh Hilda how I've told that girl to stay put i really have, but she's just so-so eager, loves explorin' the place, where a gonna hafta put a bell on her we will" 

 "Hmm , well, at least she looks better, aww, she's actually a real cutie all cleaned up!" 

"yeah, I gotta say I'm sorta weirded out by how...white she is?" 

"Psy's right I don't think I ever saw a creature without any colour on er at all, hair maybe, but it's like someone took a gallon of paint removal stuff n dunked her in it" 

"you boys, well I think she's just precious, I'm almost sorry I couldn't come visit sooner, glad I didn't though, at least _i_ had the foresight to get her something decent to wear" 

 "eh it'd just've gotten filthy anyways" 

"humph!" 

Well, I think it's high time us two ladies had some girl time, toodles fellas~" 

"I'll bring her back before dark" 

"think the little lady'll be right with Hilda?"  

"she is a bit...eccentric"

"Naw , the company'll do her good, let her be, Hilda's fine, I'd be more worried if she was goin' off with the baroness, they'll be 'right" 

"hooo--if you say so" 

________

 Miss Hilda had come to visit just a little before noon, I'd been busily trying to help Moe with the weeding. Since it was the only thing I could really do with my clumsy legs, it was easy to kneel down to tend to the plants, plus Weepy wouldn't let me do much else. Especially anything that could be considered strenuous in the slightest. I'd been scolded a lot for wandering off a lot of too. I didn't mean to do it, I really didn't, but there were just so many--new, and wonderful things to see all around me. I could hardly believe how they themselves didn't become distracted along with me. Maybe it was because they could remember things? Maybe if you could remember things, all those new things just become less amazing? 

 I still can't really decide if that's a good thing or not. I certainly don't like it, but maybe it's not so bad. I mean, they don't seem upset, and they're so kind and nice, so it can't possibly be that sad. 

Right? 

 Anyway, Hilda had arrived almost out of nowhere. Well, I had seen her coming, I'd seen her walking all the way up the front fence, stumbling and becoming increasingly frustrated as her shoes kept getting stuck in the mud. Until she eventually had enough, and hopped on a little cloud that she'd somehow procured out of thin air--it was like magic! She seemed much happier floating on her way after that, but both Moe and Psy had been preoccupied with talking about something to take any notice. It had something to do with me though, I think I'd done something wrong, but I was whisked away from them before I could try to ask them about it. 

 "So, how have the boys been treating you? I brought some goodies over, they're second hand, but I'm sure you'll make good use of them" Hilda said all at once, not really leaving me much of a chance to respond. Not that I realy could have in the first place. It was then that she pulled up one of three small but shiny bright red bags adorned with very intricate looking bows and presented it to me. Curiously, I took it, nodding to try and convey my gratitude as I tried to peek inside through various layers of tissue paper. With a feather light pat of encouragement to my arm, I dug straight into the paper, rustling around a bit until my fingers caught into something that wasn't more crinkly paper, tugging out a very beautiful looking shirt. Which was almost immediately pinched from my grip and held up against my frame by the shoulders by Hilda, which allowed my to take a good look at it on me. It was very form fitting, but with many layers of pretty ruffles and frills about the chest and elbow-legnth sleeves. It was really quite lovely, and all I could do to express my thanks was to beam at the woman who'd gone out of her way to gift it to me, which seemed to more than please her, as she grinned and squealed at my reaction. 

"I can't get over how adorable you are, is that weird? Your eyes and cheeks--you're like a cutie little marshmallow, wait till you meet Bon-Bon, you'll fit right in!" Hila continued, abruptly letting go of the shirt, which I was left to fumble with to keep it from falling, whilst Hilda clasped her hands together happily. 

 She sucked in a breath as she crossed her ankles, tapping her lips with a thoughtful pause. "She's grumpy but she's a sweetheart, oh and Cagney too, he lives 'round here, so you'll probably meet him soon enough. I've known that guy since he was a sapling, now he really is grumpy, he does grow on you though I suppose, as long as you don't tread on his little' uns". I didn't have much time to wonder what she meant by that. 

"The whole isles buzzing about you, no surprise there mind" at my alarmed expression, she was quick to add, "nobody will bother you though, they're all just excited, I mean you fell outta the sky and everyone loves a mystery--well, you're probably a bit less happy about it...". 

 It was then it seemed Hilda felt at a loss at what to say next, and while I couldn't really say anything myself, I did at least try to make an effort. Waving the pretty shirt I'd been so kindly gifted in front of her with the biggest, toothiest grin I could muster. And was promptly rewarded by a gasping noise from Hilda, who then smothered me in a crushing embrace, as she fawned over me as though I were some sort of lost kitten. 

 I just smiled at she smooshed our cheeks together with an approving hum. "You're such a dear, we're gonna be the bestest of friends!" 

  

 It was a couple of hours later that we returned back to the Root Packs house to settle for some tea. The boys being gents and leaving us mostly to our business inside, whilst they remained out fixing some fences that had begun to rot from the rain. Apparently Moe had forgotten something called a 'varnish' that was supposed to prevent that happening, so all three were all a little disgruntled over having to do the whole job again. Hilda on the other hand seemed to find it highly amusing, I just felt bad about leaving them with all the hard work. 

 The few hours you'd spent alone with Hilda had been spent primarily on trying to go about finding a way to communicate. And through the use of rough miming actions and a lot of guesswork, we'd partially managed to achieve that. At least, she knew the gist of how the past few days had been, how I was getting along with the brothers and that sort of thing, if they'd been treating me alright, if I had any problems.

   She'd asked me also if I'd remembered anything about myself or where I might've come from too, but she is didn't seem too surprised when I told her I hadn't. I don't think she had expected me too in the first place, she was probably just asking on the off chance that I had. Either way the mood remained bright. We'd stayed close by to the farm, Hilda had insisted I not push myself too hard, and I agreed. I still wasn't too very good at walking yet, I was improving though. I think. I could keep my balance a lot better than when I first tried to walk to the doctors, so there was at least a little improvement. I was still sore, everywhere, but with the doctors medicines and the brother's constant care, I was starting to feel much, much better. 

 "When you're feeling better, I'll take you into town for a while if you like? I was thinking about paying a visit to Elder Kettle actually, he's a bit of a recluse but he's a good soul, rumor is he's kind of like this small-time alchemist, has all these weird potions and things, maybe he has something that could get your memories back". This of course piqued my interest, but in all honesty, I didn't really mind not remembering. It was scary and disorientating but I'd landed in a very nice place, and I was enjoying learning all about the world around me again. If I had the chance, I'd gladly take it, but I didn't feel any need to rush into it, still, it made me feel a warmth in my chest at the other woman's kindness. 

 "maybe even save those wings of yours? I don't know, but it's worth a go, I've never really talked to him myself now that I think about it, though I've certainly met his boys, gee" she seemed to want to sigh long and hard as she said that, but she instead just shook her head and pushed out a sharp breath an clapped her hands together. "Well, with their shenanigans lately I'm pretty sure the pair will be shut up inside for a bit" she pondered aloud, before seeming to blink out of whatever reverie she'd sucked herself into, "They got into some pretty awful mischief" was what she said my way of explanation. 

 Mischief? I wonder what she meant by that. 

 The rest of her visit was spent a long, one sided chat about life in general over tea and sandwiches--which I had been very proud to present after making them all by myself. Weepy had taught me how just in case I ever got hungry on my own, he'd kept the bread on a lower shelf just so I could get to it, and everything else was easily attainable in the fridge, which was more my height than the countertop shelves and cupboards. 

 Cheese was my favourite so far, it was hard to pick a favourite, but I liked cheese a lot. I liked strawberries a bunch too, but they didn't taste very good in sandwiches, but I was pretty pleased that Hilda seemed to like them. 

 She told me a lot of things too. About her job, what the town was like and where she lived--and a lot of gossip about her friends and other people that I don't think she liked too much, because she said some things that where a little bit mean. But she probably didn't mean it like that though, but from what I heard, she had a whole lot of friends. They all sounded nice, of course they must've been really nice people because they were friends with me Hilda! And Hilda was one of the nicest people I'd ever met, I didn't know many people, but she was really really amazing. Now that I really thought about it, everyone I'd met so far were good, maybe bad people didn't exist? That, or I was super lucky, I preferred the first one. 

 I couldn't really contribute much to the whole conversation, but I was excited to show off the little collection of things I'd picked up over the past few days. A few sparkly rocks, a really pretty colored leaf that looked just like the sun, only it had gone a little bit darker than when I'd first found it. The flowers had gone a bit droopy too, but they perked up when I touched them, I think maybe they got lonely and just liked it when I kept them company. They didn't do it when I let the brothers hold them though, maybe they were shy. 

 The red and blacks spotted bug I'd found had disappeared from the windowsill of my room too. I'd seen it fly when it landed on my hand when I'd found it, so it must've decided to go home. But I'd definitely introduce it to Hilda too if it came back again. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but Weepy told me it was called a 'lady-bug', so I think it was a girl like me and Hilda. 

 It felt somehow sad when Hilda finally announced she had to leave. But I still put on a big smile to wave her off as she left, Psy, Moe and Weepy nodded their heads to her too as a goodbye since their hands were still full with lumber. 

 As the sun shone high in the mid afternoon sky, the sound of steady thumping of the fences being pummeled into the ground. Surrounded by people I could call my friends, even though I felt pooped, and ready to take a nap. Today, had been a _really_ good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I'm sorry, have some fluff  
> And now, I must sleep. 
> 
> Till next time~

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I wasn't actually going to write this NOW, because I have so many on the go, but I couldn't help myself! I really love this fandom and after seeing so many people's amazing contributions to the fandom, I just had to post it.  
> Yes, yes I do have a problem. 
> 
> Either way, it's out now, and I really hope I've managed to pique your interest, keep reading and perhaps I'll continue to intrigue you~  
>  Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed, why not leave a comment? Or even a kudos?
> 
> Till next time~


End file.
